The Hunger Games: Johanna's Journey
by Phoenixsword24
Summary: Johanna Mason lived her hole life in District 7. But now she has been reaped for the 71st Hunger Games... Watch as she transforms from a feisty young woman, to a hardened survivor... (This is a prequel to my other story: Lost in Nightmares) rated M for violence and suggestive themes.
1. Prolouge: This is my story

Every story, has a begining...

Every adventure, a first step...

Every person, has an origin...

My name is Johanna Mason...

And I am a victor of the Hunger Games... Let the fire burn... The odds are in _our_ favor now...

Let the games begin...

...

* * *

The Hunger Games: Johanna's Journey

 **A/N: I decided to do the backstory of Johanna first! Harry Potter can wait!**  
 **So anyway: This is the 71st Hunger Games... Lily and Bay are still alive, the 73rd games are yet to be... Also After this I'm gonna do one for the 72nd games! This is heavily inspired by the new game: Rise of the Tomb Raider...**  
 **So, expect a little bit of stealing... :3**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, or Rise of the Tomb Raider... I don't own Johanna, I just own the other tributes... Also I haven't played ROT:TR so... I'm waiting for it to come out on PC! I haven't seen anything further then the first 27 minutes of the game...**

...  
Chapter 1: Reaped  
I stood next to our Escort. Pomina Diamondback. I kind of expected to be reaped one of these days. But did I have to be put in the games with someone so annoying? Jonah Graham (Not related to the Jonah, from the Tomb Raider games!) was so annoying at times... But it could be worse, I guess. After we were congratulated, me and Jonah were taken to the train. If I live through these games... I'm gonna shuve my boot up the presidents ass.  
After reaching the train, Pomina, Jonah and me boarded it. I needed to come up with a plan, to survive. I was rather skilled with an ax. But I would need to get one from the Cornucopia, if I couldn't, then from a career. I had decided that I would get a low score, so when we were in the Arena, They would underestimate me. And underestimating can be deadly...

We had been on this train for three days. I've been ignoring Jonah and did my best to avoid bumping into Pomina.  
It was now night time.  
"Johanna, do you like anybody at home?"  
"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the book I was reading. "I said, Is there anyone you like back at home?"  
"Jonah, just leave me alone..."  
"Fine..."  
I sighed and continued to read: 'Victors and how they won'...  
I was going to be a victor, Jonah... You can bet you're sorry ass, on that...

...

 **A/N: I suck at first chapters! This is going to be the shortest chapter in the story. Hopefully. Johanna in this is a little less feisty then she is in Catching Fire ot Mockingjay. I also saw here looking like Lara from Rise of the Tomb Raider. So if you want to see what she looks like, just look it up! :) The next chapter will have the tributes parade. :D Also I am SOOOOOO sorry about how short this chapter is. I promise that the further into the story it goes, the longer the chapters will get. I just suck at first chapters!**  
 **Bye!**


	2. Train Ride

**A/N: The second chapter is here!**

 **BlackCat46: Thanks so much for following me to this story! I appreciate it!**

 **Anyway: On to the chapter!**

 **Johanna: Finally...**

 **Me: Hey, I write the story, you act it out!**

 **Johanna: Fine! *turns away, annoyed***

 **Me: :3**

...

Chapter 2: Train ride

The next morning, I got out of bed and stretched. I felt bones pop, and sighed. I was starting to get annoyed about being on this train. At least this was our last day on it. Tomorrow we will be in the capital. I got dressed and walked to the lunch compartment.

Jonah for once, wasn't there. I gave a sigh of relief; Every day, he's been so ANNOYING... Always stuffing his face, and... And...

I made a fist, and sat down. Pomina wasn't here either. Where were they? My question was answered when Jonah came in the compartment.

Here it goes again...

'Hey, Johanna!' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Johanna!" I heard Jonah say. He was the most annoying in the morning.

Sometimes, I wished I could take an ax and throw it at him! "So, Johanna. Have you thought about what the Arena is going to look like? I hope it's a forest!

"I don't know..." I played along. "I kind of hope it's a maze. The better to hide from _you_!"

I regretted saying that instantly. Jonah sighed, lowered his head and sat down without a word."

Guilt built up inside of me. I hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. "Listen Jonah," "No it's okay, I realize that I'm being annoying..."

'Maybe I should be nicer to him...'

Just then Pomina entered the lunch compartment, along with our two mentors: Alex and Claire...

Alex had won the 56 Hunger Games, by killing every tribute he saw.. Claire, won the 61th games, by staying hidden, and letting the other tributes kill each other off, until it was just her and the last career...

I intended to learn from their victories. I... Will... Win...

"These are your mentors: Alex and-"

"Claire, yeah, we know who they are..."

I snapped.

Pomina gave me a dirty look, but continued her introduction; "Their here to help you win..."

I opened my mouth to say, that 'that's what all mentors do', but the look Pomina gave me before, return.

"Well, I'll leave you all to get to know each other..."

She left and as soon as the door closed behind her, I let out a sigh of relief. I figured it was wise to not test her...

"So, when are we starting training?" I heard Jonah say. I looked over at him. and felt guilt for what I had said a few minutes ago. "Well, you don't start training officially until we reach the Capital. But, we can give you survival tips..."

I perked up; this is what I was waiting for. To learn from them, and become the next victor...

...

Since I had snapped at Jonah, yesterday; I have felt guilt. I was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Even though we were on a train, it didn't feel like it. It felt more like a hotel.

I got up and walked to Jonah's bedroom, which was across from mine. I knocked on the door and heard shuffling. The door opened and there stood Jonah. "Listen, I'm sorry abo-"

"That's okay, I'm sorry too."

"Let me finish my sentence..."

"Sorry, go on..."

I sighed before saying; "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday... I didn't mean it."

"Like I said; That's okay. You don't need to apologized. I was being annoying... I understand why you were angry."

"Thank you!" I said as I hugged him.

While I hugged him, I felt something poke me in the leg. I blushed and quickly said goodnight. He was blushing like the setting sun, and quickly said goodnight back. I went back to bed, and heard him do the same...

...

 **A/N: XD That ending! I think you know what the poking thing was! XD**

 **Anyway, no this isn't a romance story, their just friends. But can they be friends when the games start? Only time will tell... The next chapter will actually have the tributes parade. So, yay for that!  
**

 **I still laughing at that ending!  
**

 **I didn't know if I should put that in there, but I thought, why not? I originally wrote that as a joke and planned to delete that part, but it stuck...**

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **BYE!**


	3. The Tributes Parade

A/N: **Sorry about the wait, I usally post a new chapter a day, but I just didn't feel like it. I hate writers block. Plus; the news that my dog, Kurtis, and four of my newly born kittens died, late last month caught up with me again. But you're not here to listen to my life story, so here's chapter three.**

...

Chapter 3: The tributes parade

It was the next day, we were to arrive in the Capital soon. I felt nervous, but decided to not show it. I was just getting up, when there was a knock on my door.

"I'm coming." I said, as I walked to it. When I opened the door, I saw Jonah standing there, blushing like mad.

"Jonah..."

"Johanna."

"What are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be in the lunch compartment?" I said, while he looked at his feet.

"Listen, about last night,"

"Oh... Um. Yeah, we apologized to each other." "After that..." I blushed and decided I wanted to get out of this conversation. "I need to get dressed, do you mind?" "Oh, no." Was all he said before he left.

I sighed and quickly got dressed, before heading to the lunch compartment.

Jonah was sitting at a table next to Alex and Claire, eating some cereal. I was walking over when I heard: "So, What should we train them first?" That was Claire. "The basics I guess. Like we always do." Alex was the one who said that.

The basics? The basics?! What the hell?! I already know how to throw axes, and I know I can kick ass. Why? 'Maybe they don't know that. Maybe they mean how to make a fire, and find water and that kind of stuff.' 'Well, their just going to have to realize that I'm much more experience then Jonah...

...

We had finally reached the Capital, and were in the process of being escorted to the stylists.

They didn't have to do a lot for me, I usually shave my legs once a week anyway. I mainly just rinsed me off and shaved the little bits of hair that had grown back, since we were on the train.

After that, I was taken to an empty room, besides a single table. I waited for a few annoying minutes, then my stylist, Saturn, Entered the room. He walked toward me, and looked me up and down. I felt the nerve to hit him. "You my stylist?" I said to break the tension. "Yes, I am, Miss. Johanna Mason." Was all he said. Okay, I've got something in mind, I'll see you for the parade." He then walked me out of the room, and back to Jonah, Pomina, Alex and Claire.

...

Jonah and me were standing on our chariot, we had just gotten the signal to to board. The other tributes were dressed okay, but I couldn't care less. The only tributes who _did_ catch my attention, were the tributes from District 12. Miner suits? Really? I hope for the sake of the next tributes, that _they_ don't have to wear _that_! (Pun towards Lost in Nightmares!) After all of the chariots had slowed down and stopped in front of an elevated podium, President, Asshole, Snow gave his yearly speech about how we should all be honored by dying for the Capital, but honestly, I wasn't paying attention. I gave a start when the chariots moved again. The speech was over already? Eh, I didn't really care. The President better be happy, I couldn't kick his ass from where I was...

...

We were then taken to our penthouse. Pomina, pressed the 7 in the elevator, the doors closed, and we started to ascend.

The house looked just like all the others, according to Pomina, and District's 1 and 2 aren't allowed to eat desert, 'but you can'. I didn't eat desert at home anyway. Though I expected Jonah to pig out like a hog. 'Remember Johanna, be nice to Jonah. Until the games at least.'

I walked to the golden dining table and admired the craftsmanship. Jonah came up to me and started trying to get me into a conversation. I was going to ignore him, but decided it was best to behave. "Yeah?"

"I said, Pretty cool apartment, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. It is."

'That's it, Johanna, just keep smiling.'

"So, do you wanna go explore the tributes center?"

'No...No...No! no! no! no! NOOOO!'

"Yes, sounds like fun..."

He smiled and went to his room, which was down the hall across from the elevator...

...

 **A/N: I feel like I'm losing what writing skills I DO have. If this chapter is okay, please leave a review. I would appreciate it. Thanks. I hope I get my spunk back for the next chapter...**

 **Bye...**


	4. Spending the day with Jonah

**A/N: Fourth chapter! Sorry about the life story in the A/N in the last chapter.**

 **BlackCat46: Thanks for the concern. It was pretty hard with Kurtis dying. And my other dog: Lacy, is very sick. Hopefully she will be better after she's taken to the vet, though. :)**

...

Chapter 4: Spending the day with Jonah...

Now, I had done it; now I had to spend the entire day with _Jonah_. Maybe this was my chance to be nice to him, but did it have to be the _entire day_? I felt like hitting something, but decided it wouldn't do, to let Pomina, and especially Alex and Claire, to see my pent up rage. I went to my new room, and changed out of the tree based outfit I had worn in the tributes parade, off. I smirked when I thought about what Jonah would do if he saw me running around naked. I got dressed and left the bedroom to find Jonah, standing there wearing black boots (same as me, at least that was something we had in common), dark blue pants and a moderate Grey colored long sleeved shirt.

He actually looked very nice. I looked at his grinning face, and looked into his amber-ish, brown eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad...

...

"So, where do you wanna go?" We had just gotten out of the elevator, and were on the ground floor.

"How am I supposed to know?" I had never seen the tributes center before, so how was I to know what they had for entertainment? "Well, let's just go exploring then." He said, with excitement. I chuckled at his eagerness, and followed him, when he pulled on my arm in the direction of a door on our left. I could tell the wooden door was made of mahogany. (Being a resident of District 7 can make you a master of identifying wood) Jonah pulled on the door and gave a puff when it didn't open. I sighed and pushed it and the door swung open.

"Oh." Was all he said. He went in first, me fast behind him. It looked like a bar. Jonah and I were only seventeen, but hell, I could use a drink. We sat down and caught the bartenders attention.

"Hey, old guy," I said. "How about some drinks?" That got the grey haired mans attention. He looked annoyed but let it go. "What would you like?" He said glaring at me. "How about some whiskey?" If I was gonna spend the day with Jonah, might as well be drunk. "Very well, and you?" He looked over at Jonah, who was looking at me with shocked eyes. "Same, I guess..." "Alright, I'll have your drinks in a bit." The man turned and started to make the alcoholic beverage. Oh, how Haymitch Abernathy from District 12 would love to be here. It was clear to everyone, even people who weren't from District 12, that the man was a drunk. "So... You never answered my question." "What?" I said, confused. "On the train," Jonah said, trying to make me remember. "I asked you if you liked anyone back home." "Oh, uh..." I blushed and tried in vain to avoid the current topic. "How 'bout this weather were haven?" "Ha,ha very funny. But seriously; Do you like anyone?" "Why does it matter?" I was quickly growing red all over. "How hard is it to just answer?" "NO ONE OKAY! I'VE NEVER LIKED ANYONE!" He jumped at the sudden outburst. The bartender glared in my direction again, but I didn't care. What business did Jonah have to invade my privet life? The truth was: I did like someone... Well, I use to... He was picked for the last games, and he was gone now. He had drowned when the dam in the arena had collapsed, drowning everyone besides, Annie Cresta, who was a fair swimmer. I felt guilt for shouting, but Jonah didn't have any right to know...

"Your drinks." I jumped as the bartender laid the clear glasses on the dark wood of the counter. "Thanks." I said before taking a big sip of mine. Jonah reluctantly following my lead. "Uh..." I sighed as I laid the drink on the counter. "Look, I think you just need to stay out of my personal life. Okay?" "Yeah." He turned and looked around. "Not a lot of people here, huh?" "No, I'm afraid not." The bartender said, sighing as he too, glanced around. "No one really comes in here. This is mainly for the tributes over sixteen." My hair was falling into my face, so I took out a hairband I had in my pocket, and tied my long dark brown hair into a ponytail. Albeit, it was slightly messy, but I didn't care. I took another large sip of my drink and felt the whiskey taking effecting me. "So, you like me Jonah?" I slurred. "Well..." He seemed kinda embarrassed, now that I was getting drunk. "Cause, if you do; I don't mind..." I was heavily slurring my words now. I drained the last few sips of the drink and slammed it onto the counter. "Another round." The bartender poured about a half of what he could, into the glass. "Fill 'er up." I grunted. "I believe you have had enough." Was all the bartender said. He seemed nervous. "Look, you're here to pour drinks and look pretty..." I insulted him. I reached for the bottle he still had in his hands. He picked up the half of a drink he had pored in my glass, and splashed it in my face. "Uh!" I was feeling like having a bitch-fit, but decided it wasn't smart to do so. "Why don't you get the hell out of my bar?!" "Nowhere to go..." I got out of my seat and tried to walk to the door, leading out into the lobby, but fell over. "Johanna!" Jonah rushed to me, and helped me stand. "We got to get you to the apartment." I didn't argue as he walked me back to the elevator and hit the 7. The elevator doors closed and we started to ascend. In my drunken stage, I didn't notice Jonah looking at me with concern. "You shouldn't have drank so much!" "I know..." Was all I could say, and even that was slurred. The doors opened and Jonah helped me walk to my room. "What happened?!" I heard the worried voice of Alex. "We were at the bar and Johanna got very drunk." "What?!" That was Claire. Pomina was looking at me with disappointment, in her eyes. I sighed and let Jonah escort me to my bedroom.

...

 **A/N: Don't get Johanna drunk! XD**

 **The words between Johanna and the bartender were from the opening cutscene of Chris Redfield's scenario in Resident Evil 6 (Biohazard 6).**

 **This chapter basically wrote it's self. XD**

 **Sorry about the long wait, and I hope I can write more often. It's just, I haven't felt like writing for a while, and theirs my sick dog Lacy, and the only kitten left, Mei (Meaning: Life). Yeah, it's a Japanese name, but so what?  
**

 **Don't forget to Review, favorite, follow, share and all that good stuff. :) Sorry, I'm just really happy, that I've finally written this chapter, after nearly a week.**

 **Anyway, Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye! ;3**


	5. What Happened?

**A/N: Lacy is very sick, I believe she had a seizure and she almost died. She seems fine now, but, I'm still really worried. Hopefully she will be alright. *worries***

...

Chapter 5: What happened?

I woke up with an excruciating pain in my head. Was this a hangover? "Uh..." I got up slowly and walked over to my dresser, got dressed and exited my room. Alex and Claire were sitting at the diner table, eating what looked like crab. I looked around for Jonah, but couldn't find him anywhere. The brightness from the room, started to blind me, and I stumbled into the brightly lit room. "You're up..." I heard Claire say, as I walked to the dining table. I winced at the loudness of her voice. I'm never drinking again. How could Haymich Abernathy deal with this, every day? "Where's Jonah?" I asked. They shared a glance, and straitened. "He's down at the training room. We were going to wake you up, but thought that you could use the rest..." Said the nervous looking Claire. I was annoyed that Jonah got a head start on me, but didn't show it. "Thanks..." I walked to the elevator and mashed the button saying 'Training room'. The doors opened, with a **beep beep** which I winced at, then stepped into the machine. The last thing I saw, was Alex and Claire looking after me, with worried faces, before the elevator doors closed. What had happened? I remembered the bar and getting drunk. I remembered the old bartender guy. I smirked as I remembered calling him 'old guy'. But after that: Nothing...

I sighed and decided to ask Jonah, after I found him.

...

The doors opened again with the annoying **beep beep**. I sighed before stepping out, and walking down the short hallway, before I turned left, through an open door, and saw all the other tributes fast at training. I gazed around until I found who I was looking for: Jonah was trying to climb a rock wall, and was failing miserably. I saw him slip and fall to the matted floor, and laughed silently. I walked over to him, and saw him give a start as he noticed me. He looked at me upside down. "Hey, Johanna..." He said nervously. "Hey, frat boy." I said with a laugh. He smiled and got up. "I think you landed on your head." "Why?" He looked at me with confusion. "Because, you look ridiculous!" I said, not trying to hide my snickering. I winced at the volume of my own voice. "Are you alright? Do you have a hangover?" "Y-yeah, I-I think I just need to sit down for a bit. Go on and try to climb again." He nodded and started up the wall again, as I sat and watched him. This time he reached halfway, and still slipped and fell on the mat. I chuckled again, and stood up as he bounced to his feet again, and started for the wall. "Hey, let's just go to another station, huh?" I nodded and we turned to head to the knife throwing station. There were two careers there. I stopped. "On, second thought; let's head to the edible plants, huh?" "Alright." He looked back at the careers, almost daring them to turn around. I just rolled my eyes, and yanked him to the station. If I wanted to make them underestimate me, they couldn't see how talented I was with throwing, axe like objects. Meanwhile, Jonah was trying to find all of the edible plants, but hit a dead end, when he choose a friendly looking flower, but the screen flashed red, and showed a skull and crossed bones. He groaned and moved aside for me to try. I got a bit father; My father, was a skilled woodsmen, he taught me every kind of edible plant he knew of. I had gotten ten edible plants before I saw Jonah looking like he was going to whimper. I sighed and purposely hit the deadly nightlock. The screen flashed red and showed the same skull and bones.

"Whatever, this sucks anyway." I said with a sigh, and decided to move to the monkey bars. Jonah seemed reluctant to follow me to this one, but came none the less. I went first, crossing the ten foot high bars, before dropping to the floor without batting an eyelash. Jonah smiled and tried to follow my lead. He made it a few feet, but then slipped and fell to the ground with a grunt. "Ow!" My smile was replaced with concern and I quickly bent down to find out if he was hurt. He smirked at me and laughed. "I guess I need to work on my arm work, huh? I laughed and helped him up. The careers had left the knife throwing station, But I didn't want to risk them knowing that I could hunt. Just as I was considering which station to go to next, the lunch bell sounded, letting us know it was time to head back to our apartments for lunch.

I was feeling kinda hungry...

I started to walk back to the doorway, Jonah right behind me...

...

 **A/N: I like this chapter, like I liked the last one! This one shows, that Johanna is becoming friends with Jonah.**

 **Only two or three chapters left, till the arena! :)**

 **To anyone concerned: Lacy is doing a bit better, we (my family and I) think she may have been poisoned by someone (she was an outdoor animal, and the town we live in, is full of a**holes, who are all related). I'm hoping that Tiger, Patience and Katniss. (Tiger and Patience are siblings, they have the same mother as Mei (Crookshanks), Tiger is a male and Patience, a female. Katniss is a male too, We raised him from a kitten. We found him in one of our flower pots) won'y be poisoned too!  
**

 **Anyway, I hope that Lacy gets better. She almost DIED, and still COULD die.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review, follow, share and all that stuff...**

 **Bye!**


	6. Lunchtime

**A/N: This is dedicated to BlackCat46!**

 **Thanks for having my back!**

 **Also, Is it fine if I just call you BlackCat?**

 **PM me your answer!**

 **On to the chapter!**

...

Chapter 6: Lunchtime...

Jonah and me exited the elevator and walked to the golden dining table. There was every kind of food imagionable. My eyes imidedtly spotted a big lobster. It was like I could here it calling me.

 _'Johanna...Johanna...Eat me Johanna...'_

I walked or more like ran, to the table, sat down and began eating.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" I heard Pomina say with a laugh.

I smirked and continued eating the delicious crab. Jonah came over and started eating Turkey. Pomina was eating Lobster.

"So, how has training been, so far?" I heard Pomina ask us. I waited till I had chewed thoroughly and swallowed before answering. "It's fine. I haven't done anything yet, really..."

"Oh, I know. I just though I would ask. What about you Jonah?"

He too swallowed before answering.

"It's great. I've already tried climbing, and fell on my ass."

"Jonah!" I jumped and looked at Pomina questioningly. "Don't curse!" "Sorry..."

"We've done edible plants and monkey bars, too." "You mean _I've_ done the monkey bars!" I spoke up. He blushed, and quickly changed the subject.

"Y-yeah, Johanna did the monkey bars..."

I smirked again and kept eating.

...

Jonah and me were heading back to the training room. I was disappointed about Alex and Claire not showing up for lunch, but maybe they would be around for dinner?

As we exited the elevator, we could hear the sounds of fighting. Nervous, I looked around the corner, prepared to jump over Jonah to shield him if I had too, and saw two tributes trying to hit each other. The first one was a male career tribute, District 4 I guessed from the strong looking legs. Districts 1 and 2 focused on arms, District 4 was good at both arms and legs because they were always swimming. We had a few lakes back a 7, but I had never gone swimming. I hope their wasn't to deep of water in the arena. Like hell I would drown and let one of THOSE bozos become victor. Finally the tributes were separated but still glared menacingly at each other. I sighed and walked into the room, Jonah right behind me. As we entered, the District 4 tribute turned and looked at us. I saw him smirk at me, and felt a shiver go over me. He looked like he wanted to eat me... And a few _other_ things...

I brushed my hair out of my face and went to the fire making station. Jonah glared at the 4 guy, who smirked back and rubbed his spear. (That sounds so gay! XD Sorry, couldn't help myself! Nothing against gays!) As Jonah walked after me, I turned back to him. "I'm gonna show you how to make a fire." I told him. "Alright..." Was all he said. I glanced back at District 4 and to my astonishment, he was _still_ looking. I huffed and turned back to the fire pit below me. I heard a wolf whistle and felt like punching the guy. I had bent over the pit and my ass just _happened_ to be in his direction. Creep. I'd rather fall through frozen ice and drown, or be _burned alive_ before I would ever, _ever_ sleep with _him_!

"Okay, you grasp these sticks, put them on the dry grass and logs, and spin them really fast. Be sure to move your hands up and down while you do it." (Again, gay! And again: Nothing against gays!)

Jonah nodded and stood to take my place. I moved aside and let him try. It took a few minutes, and by the end his hands were very sore, but finally smoke appeared. Soon a fire was roaring infront of us. My attention was back to the 4 guy: He had turned and was no longer looking at me.

I hope he didn't see anything... I need them to underestimate me!

...

 **A/N: Man, what a creep! Johanna better watch herself in the Arena, because, God** _ **knows**_ **what he might do to her if he gets the chance!**

 **Anyway, I don't know what to think about this chapter. I can't tell if it's worse or better. Let me know! Johanna and Jonah are friends now, but they can't possibly be friends when the horn sounds... Right?**

 **I'm also planing two stories after this one and the next one. The next story will be on the 72nd hunger games, and will star an OC District 2 male tribute. So far, his name is going to be Jupiter.**

 **The story after 72nd games, will be a stand alone story, a reimagining of Disney's Frozen. In a fictional country, inspired by Japan, The people who live there, all have fire powers. From an early age, they can conjure flames from their hands, and as they reach puberty, their flames change colors to blue. (Blue fire has two colors: Blue and Indigo, Indigo is the hottest part of the fire.) But one boy, was born with even hotter fire: Violet... (Yes, their is such a thing as violet fire. It's the hottest natural fire... From coolest to hottest: Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Indigo, Violet...) And there was a girl, with powers over snow and ice, instead of fire... Their names were Ren and Yuki...**

 **(Ren means: Love, Yuki means: Snow...)**

 **The third story, after Ren and the Snow Queen, is a sequel to Blue Exorcist... Violet Exorcist. (You'll understand the title when the story comes.) It takes place a few monthes after the anime ends. Yukio has gotten a letter from the Vatican, and has to move to Rome to do his duty as a Dragoon exorcist. His brother, Rin, is annoyed to see his brother leave him, just _monthes_ after they defeated Satan himself... But all of this will change, when a certain violet haired girl comes into his life... (Now do you understand the title?)**

 **I highly suggest you watch the anime, Blue Exorcist (it's on Netflix) ,before reading Violet Exorcist. Otherwise, you won't understand the story _at_** _ **all**_ **...**

 **Now, that the** _ **really**_ **long author's note is over: I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Scoring

**A/N: The games will start in the next chapter. Unless I decide to do a little (Lost in Nightmares) trick on you! ;)**

 **This chapter is about the scoring mainly. Will Johanna get what she wants? It is time to find out...**

 **BlackCat46: I guess I'll start calling you 'Cat'. Unless another view reviews with 'cat' in the name, then I'll go BlackCat... :3 Thanks for 're'posting your review, I got really worried that I had driven you away with my 'horrible story telling'. XD**

 **Also one more thing to 'Cat': Sorry I said CH8 in my PM, I meant CH7! XD Me and my errors!**

 **So far this is going on longer then Lost in Nightmares, in LiN the games started in 8, but I did a tease in 7... Now that I think about it: I guess this story is about the same length, so far! I plan this story to be a few chapters longer: Instead of 13 chapters, I plan this to be about 16 to 17 chapters, because this is going to include the victors tour! Yay!**

 **Also: This chapter is going to have a little bit of more... colorful choice of language...**

 **On to the chapter!**

 **Johanna: Just get to the games already!**

 **Me: Watch it! I can make it so that you and Jonah are the last left! Then you'd have to kill each other!**

 **Johanna: Asshole...**

 **Me: Remember what I said in the second chapter?**

 **Johanna: *huffs and punches me in the face***

 **Me: Ow... * loses tooth and smiles with bloody teeth***

 **Enjoy the episode... *Is confused and thinks this is a tv show***

 **Johanna: *Smirks***

...

Chapter 7: Scoring

Soon it will be time for the scoring... Remember Johanna, try to get a 'low' score... What about Jonah?

It was night. I was staring out of the window at the dining table. Jonah was over by the TV in the center of the room.

First thing tomorrow we have to show the gamemakers our 'skills'. That's one thing about me their never going to fine out. Until the games that is. I thought about sponsers. Fuck the sponsors! I can take care of myself! I could tell already that the Capital are going to think I'm a sociopath when the games start. I smirked at that and walked to Jonah.

"Hey, Jo." I smiled at the nickname and sat next to him. He was watching Caesar Flickerman talking about the tributes parade. I guess as a review. I frowned when they showed us. I hated how me and Jonah were dressed as trees. I mean, they couldn't think of something more original? I sighed and leaned back. "So Jonah, nervous about tomorrow?" I asked. He looked at me, and smiled. "Nah, I'm never nervous!" I laughed and shook my head. "Really? You seemed pretty nervous at the reaping!" "Thats because I was worried about not being with you..." "In your dreams!" I laughed and punched him in the arm. I smirked. "Maybe..." I blushed and quickly turned my attention to Caeser. I just noticed that he had icy blue hair. Last year it was the brightest of oranges. (I wonder if the Capital knows about the annoying orange? XD) "Whats ip with his hair?" I asked. "Your guess is as good as mine." I heard Jonah say to my left.

...

The next day, I woke up with a smirk.

Today was the day! I got up and got dressed. Today, I would be given a low score... Hopefully... I went to the living room and saw Alex and Claire staring out of the window, like I had the previous night. As I came into the room, Claire turned around and smiled at me. "You ready for the scoring?" I rolled my eyes and walked to them. 'Read for the scoring?' What am I, five? "Jonah already up?" I asked. "He got up an hour ago and went downstairs..." I heard Alex say, not taking his eyes away from the window. Jonah got the lead... Again?! I rushed to the elevator and clicked the 'training room' button.

...

After the doors opened, I walked down the hallway, and entered the training room. I scanned the room and saw Jonah trying to do the monkey bars. I smirked as he fell nearly at the end. I walked over to him and waited for him to turn. "Nice, you almost made it." He jumped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh, hey..." "What's wrong?" He was looking a bit shaken. "I just... Want to start training alone..." My eyes widened in shock. Alone...? "Why?" I couldn't make sense of it. Why would he want to train alone? Weren't we partners?

"It's just... This close to the games... I..."

"Oh, it's fine! I was thinking about doing the same thing..." "You were?" "Yeah, of course!" I smiled sweetly and felt the dread in my heart grow. I had intended to train with Jonah, so I could know what to help him with in the Arena. But, now if he trains alone... My plan is fucked. "I'll just... Try out the wall or something..." "Okay." I turned and walked till I couldn't see Jonah anymore.

Why?

...

It was after lunch. Time for scoring.

Me and Jonah were sitting, waiting on the boy from 6. I was getting annoyed. Why did there have to be 24 people anyway? Why not just 12? Just pick one tribute per district? Then again, the Capital did the polar opposite for the 50th games. instead of 24 tributes, it was 48... At least that wasn't the case for this games. The main thing I have to worry about is what the Arena will be. That and my score...

...

It was finally time for me. Jonah had just come back, when they announced my name.

As I walked in, I noticed the gamemakers watching me silently. The head Gamemaker: Neptune Trident, weird name, was the one who caught my glance. He was getting pretty old. He had snow white hair, and a long beard. He must have been 70 years old by now.

I walked to the axes, and picked up the biggest I could find. They want a show, I'll give them a show. I started swinging like mad and looked like a lunatic. Some of the gamemakers actually looked disturbed. I topped it all off with a maddeningly high pitched warrior scream. I sounded like a banshee. One of the gamemakers actually covered his ears. I dropped the axe and fell to the floor and sucked my thumb and forced myself to cry and whine. "Mama! I want my mama! Give me my mama!" I sounded mad! The corners of my mouth curved when I was Neptune step back a little. "I WANT MY MAMA!" "THANK YOU, THAT WILL BE ALL!" I heard, him say. I forced myself not to smirk and baby crawled out of the room, crying and sobbing all the while. I kept up the acted until I was out of the room. I then stood up and met the disturbed looks on the other tributes faces and the horny look on the guy from 4. Seriously, what was this guys problem? I saw him eye me up and down with a smirk and noticed a slight bulge in his pants. My face paled and I quickly half walked, half ran to Jonah, who sat at the far side of the hall.

...

It was later in the day and Caesar Flickerman was reading out the scores. I noticed the guy from 4: Also named Neptune... How odd. Had gotten a 9. I was confident that I would get a very low score, if not a 0. Finally Caesar got to Jonah:

"From District 7: Jonah Graham, with a score of: 5..."

I looked over at said guy. He looked pale and only have smiled when I noticed me looking.

"From District 7: Johanna Mason, with a score of: "

His face went blank...

"0"...

I jumped up and did a fist pump. Let's see who's horny now! Looking at you 'Neptune'!

Alex, Claire, Jonah and Pomina were staring at me like I had lost my mind.

"Johanna, that's a terrible score! What the hell?!" I heard Claire say.

"What did you do?!" Came the angry voice of Alex.

"What the fuck did you do Johanna!"

That got me to stop jumping. I had never heard Pomina curse before.

"After all this time, of trying to get you sponsors, and you throw it all down the drain! For _fucks_ sakes, Johanna! I try and I try and use make me use all of the patience I have, and for what? Hmm? Some score of a _**O**_ _?!"_ She screamed out the zero part so loud I swear I heard one of the widows near the dining table crack.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID, BUT YOU BETTER GO RIGHT BACK DOWN THERE AND _BEG_ THE GAMEMAKERS TO LET YOU TRY AGAIN!" I was getting nervous now.

"I did it on purpose... So, everyone will underestimate me..." I whimpered.

"SO YOU DECIDE TO THROW AWAY ANY POSSIBLE SPONSOR THAT JUST _MAYBE INTERESTED_ IN YOU?! i CAN'T EVEN _LOOK_ AT YOU! GO TO YOUR ROOM, **JOHANNA**!" She screamed my name with such hatred that I actually ran to my room and locked the door inside. I heard Jonah asking me to let him in, but I ignored him. I laid on my bed and cried into my pillow until my eyes stung. I never cried back at home, but I couldn't help myself. This was the first time I had ever cried, since I was at least 8...

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Forgive me..."

...

 **A/N: And t-th-that's all folks! *still thinks this is a tv show***

 **Johanna: Wake up! *smacks me with her arm***

 **Me: *realizes what happened* You bitch! You hit me!**

 **Johanna: No shit...**

 **Me: That's enough cursing! People are going to think I curse like this all the time.**

 **Johanna: So...**

 **Me: *whispers* Bitch...**

 **Johanna: I heard that...**

 **Okay, I kinda went with the flow and just typed what ever my fingers wanted to. I was going to be... Nastier, with the hole: Bulging District 4 guy, but I think I'm going to keep the sexual content for later chapters. This one (this story) Is M for a reason. I rated LiN M for safety. There might me a rape scene in the games... *cringes* It's for plot sake. Gotta get Johanna crazy, ya know? I'm gonna do everything I can to mess her up, to show how the Capital made her so defiant in Catching Fire. So yeah, there is going to be a rape scene. I'll put a warning in the author's notes section of that particular chapter.**

 **I was going to include the interview in this chapter, but it went on for** _ **far**_ **to long...**

 **But for now: Review, follow, favorite, share and all that good stuff! Also: Cat, do you think you could follow me? Just thought I'd ask... Your my only reviewer! Please, never let go!**

 **Never. Let. Go...**

 **Elsa: Let it go! Let it go!**

 **Me: Shut up Elsa! I love that song, but SHUT UP!**

 **Elsa: Fine... Do you wanna build a snowma-"**

 **Me: NO!**

 **Elsa: *Walks away with a sad face...***

 **Now that Elsa is gone: the next chapter: Interview!**

 **Bye!**

 **PS: See you in the next chapter, Cat!**


	8. Interview

**A/N:**

 **Thanks SO much for following me Cat! And adding me to your fav. Authors too?! *passes out from joy***

 **Johanna: Eh... Hello? Anyone in there? *taps on my head***

 **Me: *mumbles* Wha? No, I don't want any cookies mommy...**

 **Johanna: Well... Phoenix is out. I hope you all enjoy the chapter... Leave a review for him, or I will hunt you down... I mean it...**

 **Me: *wakes up suddenly* Be nice! *passes out again***

 **Johanna: *rolls eyes* Just start the chapter!**

...

Chapter 8: Interview

I woke up the next day, with puffy red eyes and clutching my pillow like a teddy bear. I decided to take a shower, so I got undressed and walked to my bathroom. I entered the shower and pressed my favorite button: It caused actual rose pedals to fall down! How neat is that! After I had finished bathing, I got out of the shower and dried of with the rose scented towel. My the time I was dry, I smelled completely like roses. I smiled and thought of what my designer was going to do, based on my smell. Just as I thought this, I heard a knocking sound. I rapped a towel around myself and opened my bedroom door. As I expected: It was Saturn.

"Good morning, darling." He walked in without an invitation. "Ohh, is that rose I smell?" I stood there shock at his question. "Yeah, I just took a showe-" "Oh, it's absolutely divine! I can picture the perfect dress, now! Oh, but I mustn't say what it is! Designers policy, you know?" I just stood there and waited for whatever next he was going to say. I never got a word in. "I need to mesure you, you know; in case you got plump from our wonderful food!"

I just stood there in shock. Did he just call me fat?! I opened my mouth to snap back, but felt a mesurer raising from my feet to my thigh. "Hmm, interesting." He then measured me from thigh to bust. "Yes, yes..." From bust to neck, and then finally from neck to arms and wrists. "Oh, darling you're going to look positively fabulous! Oh, I got to go now, before the idea leave me! Ta ta!" He then left as quick as he had come...

(Note: I'm sorry if this seems insensitive to gays. This is just how I imagined Saturn. I real goofy, quick worded, goofball! And this isn't the last we see of him! Oh no, He's coming back in later chapters!)

I got dressed and left my room to find Jonah, Alex, Claire and to my horror; Pomina. I casually walked over to the dining table and sat down. (I'm picturing that kind of funny 'casual' walk; you know: The, whistle while walking walk. XD. But that's not what she did!)

Jonah greeted me, along with Claire and Alex, but Pomina just ignored my presence. I felt guilt build in me, and started playing with my oatmeal. I wonder how long Pomina is going to stay mad at me. Hopefully not long. The games start; tomorrow! I gulped and looked around. Jonah was playing with his food too, Claire was eating very small spoon fulls, Alex was eating rather fast, and Pomina was eating normally. I was still avoiding her eye contact. When I finally caught her life, she gave a a drop dead look. I had a feeling she wanted me to die at the bloodbath... Like hell I'm letting _that_ happen!

...

After lunch, Saturn came back along with Jonahs designer, and showed me my stupid interview dress. It was forrest green, with little brown leaf designs, and smelled of roses. It came with an actual white rose for my hair, (Which I made a mental note, to crush later. How do you like that Idea, Mr. President?) and a single, rose red belt. "Go on, try it on for size!" He practically purred. I sighed and forced myself to put the ugly dress on, and hated the feeling of nothing between my legs. (XD Sorry, I just had to laugh at that!) I spinned and saw, with distaste; the skirt of the dress swiral with me. Another tree based outfit... Why? Enough with trees! I get it, District 7: Lumber! "Oh, it looks fantastic!" Said Saturn with glee. "Now take it off," I didn't waste a second. "And hand it back to me," Again, not a second. "I'll see you at the interview!" He walked back to the elevator with Jonah's designer and they both left. Designers... Hate the lot!

...

It was time for the interview.

I had spent the rest of the day, watching tv and thinking about what Caesar was going to say about my score of '0'... I must be the first tribute to ever get anything below a 3!

Me and Jonah were taken to the interview building and were directed to the backstage. We sat next to each other and didn't talk. Looking around; I noticed that all of the other tributes were here. We were the last to enter the building itself. Again, the guy from 4 was staring at me. It was starting to creep me out. He got up and walked over to me. I got nervous and prepared to tackle him if I had too. He was smirking and I saw in his eyes, again that same lusty look. "Hey, Johanna Mason, District 7?" I looked at him with caution. "Yeah..." "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join our team..." My eyes shot open and I stared at him like he was mad. "What?! But I got a zero!" "Oh, come on. I know you just faked it. You're probably a lot tuffer. Trying to hide. Smart." Oh no... Ohh no... Ohhhh... What am I going to do?! I can't follow my plan with this guy knowing! "Can we talk in privet?" I got nervous again. "Sure..." I got up and followed him, to behind a curtain a bit further then the other tributes. After we were hidden, he grabbed ahold of me and smashed his lips onto mine. Before I could stop him, his tongue had slipped in and was exploring my mouth. I accidentally let out a moan, and I guess he took it as a sign to continue. He reached for my top and started trying to unbutton it. I pushed him away from me, and glared at him. "What the hell!" I whispered to him. "I've noticed you since the first day of training... You are so hot..." "So?! That's not a reason to make out with me!" He looked me up and down. "You a lesbian?" I flushed and felt myself losing control. "Ho-how dare you! I am no lesbian!" "Then what's the problem, babe?" He pressed his groin against me, and I felt a blush cross my face as I felt something large. "I need to get back to Jonah!" I moved to head back to the benches, but Neptune blocked me again. "What is he, your boyfriend?" He said with a glare. I gave him one in return and pushed him out of my way. Jonah was just getting up to look for me, when I came almost running in his direction. "Johanna! Were did you go?!" "Long story..." Was all I said. I noticed Neptune coming out of the curtains and saw him glare at both me and Jonah. Fucker. What right did he have to sleep with me?! I was getting worried. What if he tried something in the games?

My thoughts were interrupted when Caesar called Neptune onto the stage. The latter, smirked and walked to the former. I saw him smirk at me and couldn't help myself but blush. "Did he try to do something to you?" I heard Jonah say from beside me. "What? No." I lied. I wonder: If I hadn't stopped him, would he have had sex with me, right there, right then? I was a virgin, but I did have some experience with this kind of thing. A lot of guys have offered to be my first. I just always brushed them off, with a joke, or something. But this... It didn't feel right... It felt... Dark... Maybe I was over analysing it, but I didn't think so.

..

"Johanna Mason, come on out!"

I sighed and stood up as Caesar called me to the stage. As I passed, I saw Jonah pass me with a wink. (Reminiscent to LiN, with Bay and Lily!)

After I had sat down, I heard Caesar say something, but couldn't understand him. I looked over at him, and frowned. "What?" He laughed and repeated himself. "I said: You look like a fine young woman, how is it, that someone as fit as you, got a zero?" I blushed with embarrassment, and decided to divert the attention to something else. "I guess I'm just really bad at survival... But enough about me: What about you?" The entire audience laughed along with Caesar. "Oh, I'm fine thanks. So, Johanna: That's a lovely dress your wearing!" I looked down and frowned at the grotesque dress. "It's... 'terrible', nice isn't it? I think Saturn did a lovely job!" I looked around the audience and saw Saturn with tissues sitting in the first row. When he saw me looking at him, he waved and smiled reassuringly. "Anything else, Caesar?" "Hang on, I ask the questions here!" He joked. I pretended to laugh and looked out at the audience. "We only have time for one more question: What do you like in a man?" I straightened and looked back at the backstage. Neptune was smirking at me and rubbing his chin. He was hot, I'll admit, but not my type. "Brains..." I answered. Everyone laughed, even me! The buzzer rang and I got up, shook hands with Caesar and walked back offstage. Neptune was giving off a very rapey vibe. It was so _creepy_.

"Well that wasn't so bad." I heard Jonah whisper to me, as Caesar called his next guest.

"Yeah, I guess..."

I thought about what had nearly happened behind the curtain and decided, I need to stay away from Neptune...

For my on personal safety...

...

 **A/N: *wakes up in a daze* Is it over?**

 **Johanna: Yeah, it's over. I wrote this chapter while you were sleeping.**

 **Me: *reads through chapter* What the hell?! You nearly turned this from Teen to Mature!**

 **Johanna: This is Mature...**

 **Me: It is? Oh, yeah... But still!**

 **Johanna: It really happened!**

 **Me: Uh, I guess. Wait, it really happened?!**

 **Johanna: *blushes***

 **Me: o_o**

 **Johanna: -_- Let's just go to the other stuff...**

 **Me: Oh yeah!**

 **I hope you enjoyed what is the longest chapter I've ever done, for this story so far! *blows horn***

 **Johanna: The horn! *Runs toward mace on the wall***

 **Me: No! The games haven't started yet! *dodges attack***

 **Johanna: It hasn't? *drops mace* Why didn't you say so?**

 **Me: *growls* Baka! (Baka: Fool/idiot)  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you in the next one!**

 **Bye!**


	9. Morning of the games

**A/N:**

 **Cat: I feel the same way about Neptune! He's an Asshole! A very attractive asshole, with that chin, and those bright blue eyes, and sun bleached blonde hair... *starts to drool***

 **Johanna: Phoenix!**

 **Me: *SNAPS OUT OF IT***

 **Anyway: Let the games begin! Drum roll please!**

 **Dan dan dan dan daaaaaannnnn! :D**

...

Chapter 9: Morning of the games

It was the following morning after the interview. I woke up with a slight headache. I had dreamed about Neptune last night. It started nice; him kissing me, fondling my breast, but then it started to turn dark: He reached up and before I knew it, he was strangling me! I tried to scream for help, but no one came. As my life ended in the dream, I woke up screaming in real life.

I knew I was attracted to Neptune, but this dream might be a warning. Maybe their was more to that pretty boy besides a pretty face... Then again: So was I...

I got dressed and went to the living room. Jonah was just getting out of bed and looked disgruntled. He was still in his pajamas. I snickered and sat down to eat my lobster. Most people would be too nervous to eat, but I was feeling kinda confident. The only three things on my mind were: What is the Arena like? Will Jonah be alright? Is Neptune really dangerous to me more then usual? These questions circled me like a shark closing in. Or a serpent strangling me. My biggest worry for for Jonah. What ever happens to me, so be it. But if something happens to Jonah... No, you need to forget him! His gotta die. Just look at him! I turned and stared at him walking blindly toward the table. He bumped into it before sitting down. He's like a mindless zombie! He's most likely going to die in the bloodbath. But not you... That's all that matters...

I sighed and decided to start possibly our last conversation. "So, Jonah?" He looked up at me. "Yeah?" "Have you thought about what the Arena's gonna be? I hope it's a forest!" I quoted what he said, on the train. "I thought you hoped it was a maze..." He looked down at his food and stared at it for a good two minutes. "Oh, come on! Were from 7! A forest is the best thing that could happen for us!" He didn't answer me, just kept staring at his food. Pomina came into the room, wearing huge high-heals, a long green and blue dress and had dyed her hair bubble gum pink.

"It's currently 8:49 A.M, we need to leave in 11 minutes." She refused to turn my way and only looked at Jonah, who looked like he was going to fall face first into his food. "Hey, Pomina?" She ignored me and walked out of the room. I hung my head down and continued to eat. Jonah got up and went to get dressed. A few minutes later, we were being escorted by Pomina, Alex and Claire, to the hovercraft that would take us to the Arena. I tried to catch Pomina's eyes, but she didn't even glance at me. Alex went to talk to Jonah, Claire to me.

The wind out here was blowing strongly and Claire's red hair was flying all over the place. Pomina, I noticed with glee, was having trouble standing in her heals. I puffed up hair kept getting caught in the wind and she kept having to hold her ground. "Okay, Johanna, the first thing your gonna want to do, is to run from the Cornucopia, and find fresh water. Remember, the gamemakers like messing with the water, so make sure you boil any water you find just in case."

I nodded and saw Alex heading toward us. Claire nodded to him and went to talk with Jonah.

"Listen, The first thing you are gonna want to do when you enter that Arena, is turn and run. Don't run for any weapons, find a bag, go for it, and then run like your ass is on fire!" I heard him gruffly say. I nodded and asked him something I had been wondering since the reaping.

"What do I do, if I can't find water?"

He looked at me and lowered his head.

"I don't know..."

Dread filled me and I quickly turned to enter the Hovercraft before Alex could see. Jonah was right behind me.

When new entered the Hovercraft, a woman walked up to us. I guess she was giving us a tag or something, because when she shot Jonah and me with her needle, a small dot glowed white for a second then disappeared. We took seats next to each other. I noticed Neptune across from me. He smirked as I looked at him and I saw him glance at his lap. I made the mistake of looking and saw a huge bulge there. A blush creeped up my neck and settled across my cheeks. He wasn't gonna stop until me and him had sex, was he? He had purposely moved his pants to show it off! I would bet almost anything! (I'm not sex crazed! Please don't think I'm a pervert. Okay... I am kind of a pervert, but I mean that as in: Dirty minded! Not lewd!)

Every fear I'd had for the games, came back to me in full force. If I wasn't killed, or couldn't find food, or shelter, then surly this guy is going to rape me!

I closed my eyes and wished for it all to go away. I thought about how I had caused all of the careers, besides Neptune of course, to underestimate me. That made me smile and brought fresh courage to me.

...

I avoided looking and Neptune, who stared at me the entire time, until the windows had gone dark. We had gotten near the Arena. We had been flying for over an hour. I looked around and, to my joy, noticed Neptune wasn't looking at me. Relief filled me as we landed. I was finally going to be away from pretty boy!

...

Me and Jonah were taken to a part of the underground facility to a section labeled: 7. We were then taken to separate rooms.

I waited for a few minutes, before Saturn came in with my Arena uniform.

It looked heavy. I picked it up and examined it:

It was a Military hodded coat with silver snap closure, and 2 pockets. It came with a infinity styled scarf made of rough wool, cool grey in color., I had tan colored pants, and dark brown boots. The Arena uniform also included a pair of black snow gloves.

"The Arena must be freezing..." Came the uncertain voice of Saturn.

"Yeah, I guess." I put it on, and tied my hair into a neat ponytail. I tied my semi-translucent green necklace (made of jade) twice around my neck to shorten it. I didn't want to lose my token, did I? (It's Lara Croft's necklace from Tomb Raider!

I turned toward the pod, and started to walk toward it. "Good luck!"

I smiled to Saturn and stepped into the pod. It closed behind me, and I started to rise...

I am prepared...

I am ready...

I will win...

...

 **A/N: Tease! Okay, it's not really a tease on what the Arena looks like. What do you think it is?**

 **The next chapter will be the bloodbath... It's gonna be bloody... Hense the name... *huffs*... Awkward...**

 **Johanna: Just end the chapter...**

 **Me: Fine...**

 **Bye...**


	10. The Bloodbath

**A/N:** _ **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT BLOODY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

 **Cat: Neptune is kinda intimidating. I be really nervous if I was in the games with him. Still: No fear! (I just remembered that song from The Swan Princess XD) But admit it: Neptune is hot. If only he wasn't a creep...**

 **The games begin... Now! Sound the horn! *blows horn***

 **Johanna: The horn! *grabs mace off floor and charges***

 **Me: Ahhhh! Johanna! Stop!**

 **Johanna: Sorry, Phoenix! But this girl is on fire! *smiles sweetly***

 **Me: o_0 was that a Alicia Keys reference?**

 **Johanna: :3 Maybe...**

 **Okay, let's just start the chapter...**

...

Chapter 10: The Bloodbath

The pod rose higher and higher, and soon I could see daylight. Finally the pod reached it's highest and I was standing in the middle of a frozen wasteland. I couldn't see anything besides snow all over the ground. I assumed the ground was ice. Looking to my 7 (XD I just got that! 7! XD) I saw a frozen forest in the distance. Looking to my 10, I could see huge, snowy mountains. They too, were far in the distance. Farther, it seemed. The cold wasn't that bad. It kinda felt nice. The only part of my body that wasn't covered up, was my face and the very top of my neck, where my necklace hung.

I looked around the Cornucopia. Jonah was on my left, Neptune, I noticed with glee, was on the other side of the pods.

He caught me looking, and smirked. I hope that was a 'I'm gonna kill you' smirk, and not a 'I'm gonna fuck you' one.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 71st annual Hunger Games. Tributes, may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Good luck..."

The countdown start.

 **10\. 9. 8.**

I looked around for the nearest pack.

 **7\. 6. 5.**

There was one, right there in front of me, not ten feet.

 **4\. 3. 2.**

I prepared to jump off.

Someone got nervous and tried to start running to soon. There was a loud **bang!** And they were blown to pieces.

I could see Neptune mouthing the words: 'What an idiot!' To me.

 **1.**

The horn sounded, and all of the remaining tributes leaped off their pods, and rushed for the Cornucopia.

Jonah, I relived to see, ran for a pack and rushed for the forest.

That was something _I_ was planing on doing. Clever boy...

The guy from 2, I saw; had stabbed the boy from 3 with a sword.

The girl from 5's throat was slit by the girl from 4. Blood poured from the wound and she fell to the icy floor, staining the snow red.

It was chaos! Everyone around me was being murdered in gruesome ways. I couldn't even begin to describe the horror of being there. The blood and murders were bad enough on screen, but being _in_ the games was a hole other thing!

I ran for my backpack, but Neptune got there first. I was expecting him to take it, but instead he picked it up, and threw it to me. Shocked, I just stood there, until he yelled for me to run.

I shook my head, and ran for the frozen forest, after Jonah.

I turned back after running twenty feet, and saw Neptune killing a twelve year old girl, with a satisfying grin.

I shivered and ran the rest of the way.

...

I had finally reached the forest. It was colder here, then at the Cornucopia, but not much. I was glad for mu scarf. The trees were high, maybe I could climb one and see whats going on at the Cornucopia. I took off my gloves, not wanting to ruin them, and grabbed the neared branch. It snapped and I dropped a few feet, but I just reached for the next one. After a few minutes of hard climb (And it was hard, I'm telling you), I finally reached the top. The leaves were covered in frost and most of them were barley hanging on to the tree. I looked out at the wasteland, and saw the girl from 1, stab another girl, who looked to be about fourteen. After that, they took what the wanted from the Cornucopia, and headed for my forest. I climbed back down most of the feet, and jumped from my tree, to the forest floor. I had to move, _now_! I ran deeper in.

"Jonah?!" I called. "Jonah, where are you?!"

Nothing. Never a good sign.

I walked further, and decided I need to take care of myself. Only one victor remember. I tried to find a good place to sleep, and was going to settle for sleeping in the trees tonight, when I heard a sound of breaking twigs. I froze, and glanced around. I couldn't see anyone, yet I felt like I was being watched. The feeling mounted when I heard another twig snap, this time closer. I whirled around and came face to face with Neptune. I was about to turn and run, but decided that was a bad idea: He was carrying a spear, all he would have to do is throw. I stood my ground and waited for him to make the first move.

To my surprise, he didn't attack. he slowly put his spear on the ground and backed away from it.

"I come in peace..."

Perplexed, I stared at him. He reached behind him, and I took a stance to dodge. He brought out a single red climbing axe, with a slightly curved handle. "I just wanted to bring this to you." I frowned. "Where's the rest of your team?" "Further behind me. I came first, to scout. Just take this and run."

I was taken aback by his kindness. Maybe he wasn't an asshole after all... _'Listen to what your saying Jo! This guy tried to 'rape' you at the interview! He can't be trusted!'_

 _'He wasn't trying to 'rape' me! He was just... Just...'_ I tried to argue with the voice inside my head. I reached for the axe slowly and was relived he didn't move. After I had taken it, he picked up his spear, and back up further. I walked away, not ever turning my back until he was out of my sight...

I didn't know what had happened, but I was thankful for it...

Now, only one thought was in my head...

Where was Jonah?

...

 **A/N: And that was the beginning of the games...**

 **What are Neptune's real planes? Why did he give Johanna the axe? Will she ever find Jonah? All of these questions, or at least the last one, will be revealed... In the next chapter...**

 **Also Cat: Since you've written 126 stories: If I don't update the chapters of Lost in Nightmares, will it delete the story, or just the documents? I'm really worried that If I don't keep going to them and hitting 'save', the entire story will be deleted from Fanfiction!**

 **Johanna: Just get on with it!**

 **Me: Why are you even still in the Author's notes?!**

 **Johanna: Because I want to be!**

 **Me: Fine... But you better not-"**

 **Johanna: *Swings climbing axe around, nearly take off my head***

 **Me: Johanna!**

 **Johanna: Sorry Phoenix! ;3**

 **Johanna: See you all in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing Cat! Love you!  
**

 **Me: -_- Bye guys...**

 **Johanna: Oh, Cat! Do you think you could-"**


	11. Night in the forest

**A/N: Nothing to really say...**

 **On to the chapter!**

...

Chapter 11: Night in the forest

Night was falling fast, I need to find shelter. I hooked the climbing axe to a patch on the left side of my pants. I was still wondering why Neptune had given it to me in the first place. But that could wait, I need to find a shelter. Snow was starting to lightly fall, and I didn't want to be on the ground, but all of the trees around me were to difficult to climb in the dark. If only I had a light source. I decided I needed to build a fire, but that would be risky. But if I didn't, I would freeze to death. I gathered twigs and small branches that had fallen to the forest floor, and used the 'two sticks' theory to make flames. After several hard working minutes, I had a roaring fire in front of me. I had gathered stones around the wood, so it didn't touch the snow. I warmed up my hands and looked around. I had never been in a forest like this at night. We were only allowed in the woods at daytime. I unhooked the axe and stared at it. I felt like both keeping it, and throwing it away. I knew it would be foolish to just get rid of it, so I decided I would use it to my advantage. If only I could get another one, I use use it for them to climb the mountains. I heard a sound like crumbling snow. I perked up and grabbed the axe. I bet it was the careers. I knew Neptune couldn't be trusted!

I could see a figure looming at me out of the darkness. I squinted my eyes and tried to see who it was. My eyes opened in surprise; Standing before me wasn't Neptune, but Jonah...

He looked exhausted, and starving. I got up, hid the axe and brought him closer to the fire. "T-t-thanks J-joh-anna..."

He might have hypothermia. I snuggled next to him, and tried to give him some body heat. His hands were like ice, and he was shivering uncontrollably. "What happened? Where did you go?" My eyebrows narrowed in concern. "I-I h-hid in the-these w-woods, a-aft-ter the Cor-cornucop-pia..."

I laid him next to the tree I had built the fire under. I then rested myself on top of him. I blushed and felt him go stiff. "Jo-johanna, wha-what are you do-doing?" I blushed harder.  
"I'm trying to give you some of my body heat." He frowned but gave in. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but by the time I woke up, it was deep in the night.

The fire had gone out and It was very dark. I was always afraid of the dark, it was one of the only things that scared me. It wasn't the dark itself, but what could be _in_ the dark. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and after a few minutes, I could see good enough to move around. I got up and checked on Jonah; He wasn't shivering anymore, and for a second I was worried that he had froze to death, but was relived when I saw him breathing. A snap of twigs, caught my attention. We weren't alone... I grabbed my axe and stood up. I could see something moving between the trees. It wasn't close enough for me to see what, but I could tell one thing: It wasn't human. Whatever it was, it sounded big, and I didn't want to find out what it was. I leaned down to Jonah.

"Jonah, wake up!" I whispered to him. He stirred but didn't wake.

"Jonah!" I was getting scared now. What was I going to do? A low grumbling could be heard. The heavy footsteps were getting closer. I readied my axe and prepared to fight. There was a loud roar, which woke up Jonah, and the thing charged.

"Holy shit!" I heard Jonah say, as I yanked him from his spot under the tree. The large thing, which I now saw to be a large grizzly bear rambed the tree, and a few leaves fell. It shook it's head as I pushed Jonah into some bushes.

"Come at me!" I yelled at the creature. It turned it's head toward me and roared again, before charging. I dodged it and began to run into the trees. I could hear the bear chasing me. I slipped and fell over. The bear was gaining ground on me, and I picked myself pick up an continued to run. I could barely see, and could only see a few feet in front of me. I saw some long hanging branches of a tree in front of me, and made a B-line for it. I slid under the branches and turned in time to see the bear stop in front of me. It roared again, and started to strike the branches slowly making it's way toward me. I panicked and swung my axe at it. It struck it between the eyes and blood poured from the open wounds. It roared even louder and snapped it's jaws at me. It breath was horrible. It smelled of blood and death. I screamed and swung my axe again and again, each time hitting the bear, and seeming to do little to no damage. I finally caught a glimpse at its neck and swung for it. It hit the bear right in the jugular and blood spurted out covering me. I spit the iron tasting blood out of my mouth and shrunk as much as I could. The bear went on a rampage, and hit the surrounding trees. It had con mad with anger. It turned back to me, and swung it's giant paws at the branches. In horror I saw the branches give, and I was exposed. The bear lifted it's paws, six inch claws showing clearly in the darkness, and as it swung I screamed...

...

"Johanna!" I cried. Where had she gone? I had been woken up by the sound of a loud roar, and was yanked by Johanna from the tree. I heard something large, hit it and gasped when I hit the snowy ground. I had barley gotten a look, but I could tell it was a type of bear. What kind I didn't know, but I knew we were in trouble. I was about to get it to chase me, and lead it from Johanna, when said person pushed me into some nearby bushes. I heard her yell something and heard the bear chase her. I got out of the bushes, and looked around, but couldn't see her. "Johanna! Where are you?!" I had been walking around the forest for about ten minutes now, and so far hadn't seen anything. I came into a clearing with a single large tree, and spotted the bear on the ground, dead. I could see Johanna, and rushed to her side. But something was wrong, she had blood all over her, and she wasn't moving...

...

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! What has happened to Johanna? Is she alright? What will happen next? All of this and more, in the next chapter!**

 **Johanna: But, if I die in the games, how am I here?**

 **Me: Maybe this isn't canon?**

 **Johanna: YOU! *swings axe at me***

 **Me: Woah, cowgirl! Calm down!**

 **Johanna: How's this for a cowgirl?! YEEEEE HAW! *slices my pants leg***

 **Me: Hey! These are my favorite pair of pants!**

 **Johanna: ;3 See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Me: No you won't! *grabs her and puts her in a cage***

 **Johanna: What?! Let me out of here!**

 **Me: Not by the hair of my chiny chin chin!**

 **Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you in the next one...**

 **Bye!**


	12. Back to the Cornucopia

**A/N: And now, for the continuation of the last chapter! Is Johanna 'feisty' Mason alright? Find out now!**

 **Johanna: Are you going to keep me in this cage for the rest of the story?!**

 **Me: YES! Now leave me alone!**

 **Johanna: *huff***

 **Onto the chapter...**

...

Chapter 12: Back to the Cornucopia...

"Johanna!" I rushed to her side, and held her up. I quickly realized that the blood wasn't her's, it must have been the bears. I could see she was breathing, so at least she's alive. She must have passed out. I dragged her back to our spot under the tree we slept at, and built a new fire. I was glad she had taught me how to...

"Please wake up soon Jo... For my sake..."

...

"Uh..." I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again; it was now daytime and the light was blinding. While at night, I could barley see anything, now that it was day, I could see everything. I slowly opened my eyes again, and sat up. There was a pounding at my left temple and I pressed my hand to it. I must have hit something... I then remembered the bear. I sprang forward and looked around wildly. "Jonah?!" I said quietly, I didn't want anyone to hear us. I didn't even know how may tributes were left. I didn't remember anything after the bear had reared up to strike me, and I shrunk back. That was it...

"Jonah, where are you?" I heard a snap behind me and I quickly jerked around. It was only the goofball in question.

"Johanna, you're awake!" He rushed to my side, and hugged me. I wasn't used to hugs, but relaxed anyway. I then saw what he trailed behind him.

"Joh-Jonah! Is that a dear?!"

"Oh, I found him dead not to far away from here. It must have been killed by that bear." I examined the claw marks and saw clearly defined teeth marks as well. "This wasn't a bear attack... This was a wolf attack..." I glanced around nervously; this kill was fresh, it must have been done only _hours_ ago. Some of them could still be around.

"Wolfs?" Jonah looked nervous and he too looked around. "Never mind. Let's just cook this, we have to do it quickly; we don't want any company..." He nodded and brought the dead dear over to the fire pit. He restart the fire, and we cooked the dear meat quickly. As soon as it was done, we quickly put out the fire.

I got out some water out of my backpack, and we eat a bit. After eating we washed it down with the water, and cut up some of the dear meat for later. We then picked up our things and headed back in the direction of the Cornucopia. "Wait, I need to check if the careers are there..." "Oh, right..." I climbed the same tree I had the other day, and looked out at the wasteland.

I couldn't see anyone. Now was our time. Maybe I could find another climbing axe, and maybe two others for Jonah. I jumped down and told Jonah what I saw. "So, you wanna go back there and look for an axe? Why?"

I sighed. "We need to get to those mountains." I looked out to the snowy mountains in the distance. "Besides; we need to get you a weapon..." We moved out and made our way toward the horn. I was getting nervous; where were the careers? They must be in the forest...

When we arrived at the Cornucopia, I searched around. There was plenty of fighting and climbing gear left. I spotted a single red climbing axe and picked it up. I hooked it next to my other one and searched for anymore. I couldn't see any and decided, I can't go to the mountains until Jonah can come with me. I saw several throwing knifes, and handed some to Jonah. I took the rest and a single dagger. I hid the dagger in my boot and tied the knifes to my pants belt. The coat was a bit big on me, but it was okay. The sleeves were just right, but the coat itself was a bit to long. Instead of stopping at my waist, it continued slightly past it. The sound of a canon firing brought my attention back to my surroundings.

I heard the sounds of several feet on ice. The careers! I grabbed Jonah and pulled him deeper inside the horn. I could hear laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face?! 'No, please don't kill me!' What a pussy!" That was the girl from 1, what was her name again? Ruby? "Tell me about it! What kind of a man curls up and begs for mercy?" That was the guy from 2, Hades. "Not a real one..." That was Neptune. They had just reached the horn and were laying there gear down. I heard Jonah whimpering. I put my hand over his mouth and waited to see what they did. Neptune came closer to our position. I took out my axes and prepared to jump out. "Hey, the axe is gone. So are the knifes." "What?!" Ruby came closer. "Where the hell did they go?" She glanced around. "Someone came here... Look around maybe their still here." I took my chance and leaped out and stabbed Ruby with my axe right in the head. She dropped and Neptune took out a trident. "Jonah, run!" He nodded and made a break for the forest, but was tripped by Hades. "Got you now, you twerp!" He picked him up and held a knife to his throat. "NO!" I kicked Neptune in the balls and he hunched over in pain. I threw one of my axes at Hades and it cut his hand. He dropped Jonah and I quickly grabbed him and my axe and ran for the forest. I noticed that Ruby had two climbing axes with black handles and orange lines around the handle. I grabbed them as we ran. "Here! Hold on to these!" He did as I said and followed me into the forest. After we had run for several minutes. I heard a canon fire. That must have been for Ruby. "Okay, we can't stay here. We need to get to those mountains." We rested for a bit, and then started on the long, long journey to the snowy mountains...

...

 **A/N: That's a wrap! This is just a follow up chapter to the last one. It serves as a link from the forest and bear attack to the snowy mountains and whatever will happen there.**

 **Johanna: Are you ever gonna let out of this cage? *rubs cup back and forth over the bars***

 **Me: Yeah! Unless you are gonna behave, you're staying in there until the the of the story!**

 **So, anyway: See you in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**

 **Bye!**


	13. Beginning the journey

**A/N: And now, we begin the long, long, long journey to the snowy mountains... Okay, it's not that long. They'll probably reach the mountains by either the next or the one after the next, chapter.**

 **Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! No one really reads the authors notes anyway!**

 **Four more words and this chapter is a 1000 words long! Wait... I just did the words... Awkward...**

 **I stole another thing from Tomb Raider in this one. Near the end...**

 **I'm getting frustrated at Microsoft. Let me play Rise of the Tomb Raider already! *rage!***

 **Anyway, let's get back to the story!**

...

Chapter 13: Beginning the journey

Jonah and me walked for several hours trying to reach the ever so far away mountains. When night fell, I decided we had to stop for the night. We were still in the woods, probably they stretched out for far longer then I originally had thought. I believed we would reach the mountains in 3 days. 2 if we were lucky.

"Okay, I think it's time to stop for the night..." I said. "Oh, thank God!" Said Jonah. as he fell over on his side. "That... Was... exhausting!"

"If you think that was bad, wait till we get to the mountains..."

I said as I searched around for twigs to burn. "Oh, I think I'm gonna just stay here and die in peace, thank you very much..." I frowned at him. "If you want, you _can_ stay and die!" He looked at me, and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just wanna rest a bit."

"So do I..." I brought the twigs back to Jonah. "Put these in a pile, while I look for rocks." He raised an eyebrow. "Why rocks?" I rolled my eyes. "So the fire doesn't spread. Duh!" I started looking around while Jonah did as I told him. There wasn't any rocks near here, but I saw a few further away. It was getting dark now, but we needed those rocks. I glanced back to Jonah and saw him working.

'Okay... You can do this Jo... Just get the rocks and get back to Jonah fast...'

I had a single flare on me which I was saving for an emergency. Now that I think about it, I should have used it during the bear attack... I lit it up and walked further away from Jonah. There was a small cave nearby. Maybe we could stay there. I decided to check it out. I got out one of my axes just in case and start to crawl into it. It had a very small opening, but the inside was just big enough to stand in, albeit you lower your head. There were human bones scattered around. I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. These must be some other tributes... I walked in a bit deeper. This wasn't an ordinary cave... This was a wolf's cave. I started to back away, but I saw a shadow pass behind me, thanks to the flare. I swirled around and was pushed to the ground by the angry wolf. "Ahhh!" I tried to hit it with my axe, but it dodged. It pounced back on me and snapped it's jaws. "Get the hell... Off me!" I yelled as I stabbed it with my axe. I whimpered a bit then jumped back on. I sliced it again and again, but it was in determined to kill me. I could feel it's breath on my neck. I finally saw an opportunity and slit it's throat.

It made a sickening gurgling sound and went limp. I slid it off my body, an got up. I looked around, checking if there was more. I didn't see any, and decided that it was safe. I crawled out of the cave, and walked back to Jonah. He had set up the twigs and was waiting on me. When he saw me with blood all over, he rushed to my side. "Johanna, what happened?!"

"I was... Attacked by a... Wolf..."

"What?!"

"There's a... Cave, back there... It's safe now..." He looked in the direction that I pointed and looked back at me. "What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" "Spare me the lecture. We should move there." He pouted. "But I just finished setting up the twigs..." I laughed. "Just pick them Up, I'll help you." We moved the twigs into the cave, and put them in the middle of the cave. "Are, are those... People?!" He said as he spotted the bones. "Yeah, I guess there other tributes..." Jonah gagged, and then rushed out of the cave to puke. After he was done, he came back and sat next to me.

Normally I would have had rocks around the twigs, but the floor was already stone. I made a fire, and angled it where the smoke would head outside. It was night so I didn't worry about it. And being in the cave meant the careers couldn't see the fire. We were safe here...

We chatted a bit and eventually the long, hard day took it's toll and we headed off to sleep...

...

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to leave a like!**

 **Smoky bear Johanna! XD I just reread this and noticed that! Sometimes, I don't even know what I'm typing!**

 **Note: Night time in this Arena, is when the wild animals come out. The bear, the wolf, they all come out at night. Jonah and Johanna might want to get out of the cave by morning, just in case there are more wolfs...**

 **Johanna, In cage: You love vicious animals, don't you?**

 **Me: Maybe...**

 **I'm planning on some M.U.T.T's coming in the next chapter. And here's a hint on what they are: They are the** _ **last**_ **kind of animal you would expect to be in the snow and ice...**

 **Johanna, in cage: "Don't worry I'll tell you what they are! There-"**

 **Me: NOOOOOOO! END THE CHAPTER! END THE CHAPTER!**

 **BYE!**


	14. MUTT attack

**A/N: With Christmas in less then five days: Merry Christmas! And what better for Christmas, then a M.U.T.T attack! :3**

...

Chapter 14: M.U.T.T attack

Me and Jonah were woken up by the sound of the national anthem. I crawled out of the cave opening, and looked up to the night sky. I could see the faces of the tributes who died yesterday: There were two tributes: The boy from 9 and Ruby from 1... After the national anthem ended, I crawled back into the cave, and walked to the farthest back part of it, where me and Jonah were sleeping. "Who died?"

"The boy from 9, and Ruby..."

He nodded and turned over to get back to sleep. Following his lead, I snuggled next to him (For warmth!), and fell back into a deep sleep.

...

 _I was walking on a frozen lake, it was pitch black under the ice. I felt something move under me. I glanced down and saw something big swim under me. Just then, the ice in front of me burst open! And a huge snake slithered up and lunged at me. It was dark green in color and had bright lime green slitted eyes, with which, it stared at me as it bared it's fangs. "Ahhhhhhh!"_

 _I turned and ran, but the snake caught up with me instantly. I slipped as it wrapped it's tail around my leg and dragged me back to the crack in the ice. "JONAH! JONAH HELP ME!" I screamed, but he couldn't hear me. I was alone, and was about to be dragged into the freezing cold waters, when the snake impaled me with it's fangs, and I felt poison fill me from the bite. I started to go limp and was slowly dragged down into the murky depths..._

...

"Ahhh!" I screamed with a start. Jonah leaped up and checked around wildly.

"Jo, what it is?!" I was shaking and was crouched in the corner. "Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded and continued to rock myself. "Oh, Jo..." He laid next to me, and held me in his arms. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and cried.

That was the worst nightmare I had ever had. I had never liked snakes, but I guess with the frozen terrain, snakes were the first thing on my mind; snakes couldn't survive the cold, so why did I dream of one? It was daytime now, and it was time to move. I got up, passed the now extinguished twigs, and crawled out of the cave. It must have been about mid-day, because the sun was high in the sky. Me and Jonah got our gear together and started back on our journey to the snowy mountains.

We were hiking for several more hours when I suddenly felt like we were being watched. And not just watched... Stalked...

I looked around, but couldn't see anything. "What is it?" I shook my head and motioned for him to be quite. I could hear twigs crackling and branches snapping. I felt like whatever it was, it was using the trees. I glanced up and saw something jump from on of the tallest trees and land smoothly on the snowy ground. It was hideous; black in color, with red markings covering it's scaled body. It had razor sharp claws, and very pointed teeth. It had the face of a lizard, but stood tall like a man, besides the hunch to it's back. It made a blood curdling screech and charged at me and Jonah, who jumped out of the way. The games had been going on for only two days, and already the gamemakers were making M.U.T.T's!

There must not be many tributes left. The creature charged us again, but I slung a throwing knife at it's head. It hit it with a bulls eye, but bounced right off.

It screeched again, and swiped it's claws at us. I felt it graze my cheek as I ducked, and kicked it with as much force as I could. "Jonah run!" He nodded and ran for the north, in the direction of the mountains. After a few seconds of giving him a head start, I turned and ran after him. I could see a clearing up ahead to the left, and lead the lizard Mutt to it. I could see a frozen pond, and ran for it. I hoped it was thin ice. The Mutt followed me without second thought. It was created only to kill, not think. I walked slowly on the ice. I could feel it crack a bit from my weight. I smiled half heartedly, before moving future to the middle. The creature leaped on the ice, and I heard a loud _**crack!**_ and then the creature fell into the freezing cold waters. I smiled triumphantly, but a cracking sound below me made it fade. The ice split and I fell into the pitch-black water. Every muscle and bone I had, protested to the cold. I desperately clawed the water, trying to reach the surface but a clawed had grabbed onto my leg. The creature was dragging me down with it. I kicked and clawed, but the weight of the Mutt was pulling me down. I could see a silhouette of someone above the ice, and tried to scream for help, but my lungs filled with water the second my mouth opened. My vision was going blurry, and dark, and my body was becoming numb from the cold. I couldn't hear anything besides the sounds of the creature screeching. And soon, I was gone...

...

(The End... XD Nah, I'm just kidding!)

"Johanna! Johanna wake up!"

I heard someone calling me. I felt a pushing sensation on my chest, and felt someone press their lips to mine. I coughed up water and rolled over on my side. "Johanna!" I felt someone hug me, and went stiff. "Joh-Jonah?"

"Yeah! You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" I was laying next to the frozen pond. Jonah must have dived in to save me... "You... rescued me?"

"You can thank me later, but you have to get up, There might me more of _them_!" Jonah using the word 'them' caught me attention. I leaped up and glanced around. I couldn't see anything. Just trees, trees and more trees.

I didn't think that much time passed, since I fell into the pond. The sounds of three canons going off, reminded me that we needed to move. "Alright... Let go..." Jonah nodded and I gathered my things. I made sure the axes were still connected to my pants patch, and started to move northward...

...

 **A/N: And that's a wrap... The next chapter, their going to** _ **finally**_ **reach the mountains. But what will happen then? Who knows? Oh, wait: I know!**

 **(^_^)**

 **/( )\  
**

 **/ \**

 **Anyway: The next chapter will be inappropriate for anyone under 18, so...**

 **This story is rated M for a reason!**

 **Also: If anyone is wondering why I used snakes and lizards in a frozen Arena: Because; they are the last thing you would expect!**

 **Johanna: Will anyone let me out of this cage? Please? *pouts***

 **Me: Don't let her out! *eats the key***

 **Johanna: That's no fair! *whines***

 **Me: Tough titty!**

 **Johanna: *Growls***

 **Me: *Goes pale* Okay, let's just end the chapter... Uh, now?**

 **Bye!**


	15. Something wicked this way comes

**A/N: And now it is time for the worst thing to happen to Johanna... T_T**

 **Johanna: *Cries* Why?! Why do you have to put this in the story?!**

 **Me: Because... It's the truth... *Cries too***

 **I'm not pleased with this chapter. Story wise: It's a great chapter... Content wise... T_T**

...

Chapter 15: Something wicked this way comes...

I could finally see the mountains closer then ever. We were just a few hours away! We had finally reached the end of the forest, and were now in another wasteland. The ice under our feet was frozen solid, and was covered in snow. I glanced back toward the frozen forest. So much has happened...

Being reaped...

Befriending Jonah...

The bloodbath...

The bear attack...

The careers...

The wolf...

And the Mutt...

We were finally free from the endless forest... And soon, we were going to be in the mountains... We marched forward ever closer to the intimadating mountains...

...

After two hours, we finally reached the lowest part of the mountains. Now, it was time to climb. I took out a piece of rope and tied it between me and Jonah, then took out my axes, Jonah doing the same.

The first step is always the hardest, my father always use to say. That was never more true...

I started the climb and Jonah followed behind me. It wasn't that bad for the first thirty feet, but then the cold started to get colder. After several hundred feet, it was freezing and I reached behind me with a single hand and pulled up my hood. I glanced down and saw Jonah do the same. After a few more hundred feet, I could see all of the forest and the Wasteland with the Cornucopia. I didn't see the careers but there was no way, they would find us here. Now all we have to do is find a cave. A storm was coming. I could see it in the distance, and it didn't look pretty. I heard a loud scream and quickly looked down for Jonah, but he was still there. Who had made that sound? I glanced around and when I looked to my right, I saw someone running for there life as an avalanche fell toward them. Looking closer I could see it was a guy. He had blood all over his face and was wide eyed. He didn't get far, when the avalanche caught up with him and he was swiped off his feet. A canon soon sounded.

I sighed and continued to climb...

I could see a cave nearby, and past it, there was a walkable path leading to the very top of the mountain.

"In there!" I shouted over the wind. "There's shelter!" Jonah nodded and we climbed the last ten feet.

I struggled to get up, but managed to pull myself up. I then turned to help Jonah. After we were both on the ledge, we slid with our backs to the wall, and entered the icy cave. It was twenty feet deep, and had icy columns keeping the ceiling up. I laid my gear and axes over to the side, and as Jonah did the same, I laid down on the frozen ground. We rested for several minutes, when Jonah said he was going to check out what was over the top of the mountain. I didn't bat in eye lash because it was only twenty more feet higher then the cave. After he left I went to sleep...

...

I heard something. Like footsteps on icy rocks. I opened one of my eyes expecting to see Jonah coming back from the mountain peek, but it wasn't him...

"Hey, babe..."

I jumped up and grabbed for my axes. Neptune had found me... But how?!

"Uh, uh, uh!" He kicked my axes and throwing knifes away, and cornered me.

I backed up and hit the cave wall. He came closer. "I've been thinking about this for a _long_ time..."

"JONAH! HELP ME!"

"Quite!" He kicked me in the stomach and I felt the wind get knocked out of me. "I normally like it when they scream, but I can't have that satisfaction here." I tried to scream for help again, but couldn't get the the words out.

"Let's get this off of you..." He undid my coat, and slid it off of me. Exposing my long sleeve, dark grey shirt. "Please... No..." I didn't have any more energy to fight back. All of the strenth I had, was kick out of me. "Now let's get _these_ off of you..." He took off my boots and unbuckled my pants. After he slid them off, he undid he's pants. He slid them off and got on top of me. "No..."

"Shhh, it will be over soon..."

NO! I WAS A VIRGIN! PLEASE, JONAH! COME BACK QUICK! WHERE WERE YOU?!

He entered me and I held back a scream. The pain was unbearable; it felt like my entire body was being ripped open. He thrust in and out, and after I opened my mouth and screamed, he covered it with one of his hands. I kicked and fought, but he was stronger then me. After several minutes of this, he picked up speed, and cummed inside me.

By this time, I was so tired, I couldn't have stood if I had wanted. He pulled out.

"Nice, maybe next time you should shave..."

I whimpered and curled into the fetal position. I could feel blood oozing between my legs. He put his pants back on and walked to the cave opening. "Next time, you'll be begging me to take you..." He then left...

'Oh, God why?! The pain! He stole my virginity! Jonah! Please!'

I then passed out...

...

I had been up at the peek looking at what was over it. I saw with wonder a small valley covered in pine trees. I could see a single wooden cabin and decided that Johanna and me could stay there. I had to make sure it was safe though. I crawled over the mountain peek and slid down the rocky path toward the forest. There wasn't any snow here. How odd.

I explored the valley but when I came to the cabin, I heard voices.

"Do you think he found them yet?" That was the girl from 4. "probably not. It's not likely they got up here."

"But where else _would_ they go? This place is a paradise! I'm glad we left the Cornucopia for here. It's so much warmer..."

I backed away, and ran for the path back to the cave. I heard someone coming my way, and I quickly hid. It was Neptune. And... Did he have his shirt off? He walked to the cabin and opened the door. There was several voices of excitement and then he entered. I rushed for the path again. It wasn't safe here. The careers were _here_! I had to find Johanna!

...

I finally reached the same cave me and Johanna had occupied. I couldn't see anything at first, but after my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I saw a coat, and pantless Johanna curled up in a ball. "Johanna!" I rushed to her side and made sure she was okay. I noticed blood leaking between her legs. Johanna looked up at me with teary eyes. I then made the connection; Neptune shirtless, Johanna pantless and bleeding. The bastard had _raped_ here! I was going to make him pay.

I want to stop him...

I want to hurt him...

I want to kill him...

...

 **A/N: T_T WHY?! WHY, NEPTUNE?! YOU BASTARD! This is the main reason this story is rated M... Rape... We're getting to the end of the story now... There's only one or two more chapters of the games, and then a chapter or two of the Capital...**

 **Cat: I'm so sorry about what happened to Johanna... But this is just the start of her descent into madness...**

 **Johanna: *crying and curled up in a ball***

 **Me: *holds out rubber duck* Show me where he touched you...**

 **Johanna: *touches duck between the feet***

 **Me: There there, he can't hurt you anymore... Telling is the first step of healing...**

 **The guy killed by the avalanche was the cannibal mentioned in the first Hunger Games book...**

 **That's it for this chapter, and I will see you in the next one. IF I didn't scare you away with the rape scene... I** _ **still**_ **can't get over it...**

 **Bye... T_T**


	16. Stalking

**A/N: After that horrible last chapter, it's time for another sad part of the story. Only one or two more chapters left...**

 **Cat: We all know what happens to her after the games... T_T It's just gonna get sadder...**

...

Chapter 16: Stalking

I'm going to make Neptune pay for what he did! I swear on my life Johanna...

I grabbed by black and orange axes, and left to hunt Neptune. He won't get away with what he did to her...

The storm was closer now. It was going to cause a blizzard soon. I climbed up the twenty feet to the top, and slid down the rocky path. I then rushed for the cabin. I could hear cheerful laughter. "You got her good, Neptune!" I could hear the girl from 4 say. "Dude, how was she?" That was Hades from 2.

"Great, you should have been there! I would have let you have a turn!" Rage filled my heart, and I burst into the cabin. There was screams from the girls and gasps from the boys. "You!" I spotted Neptune. "You _**raped**_ her!"

He smirked. "So what if I did?"

I ran for him swinging my axes at his throat. He dodged and kicked me in the gut. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I hit the cabin floor. I turned around and saw Neptune pick up a mace and rolled over when he slung it in my direction. I hit the table the careers overturned when I burst in, and hit my head on one of the table legs. My eyes went blurry as I went dizzy. I could see a blurred Neptune walking toward me. "You shouldn't risk your life for her... It's not like your gonna get a taste of her pussy." My face flushed and I tried to stand but fell back down. "Not like me..." He said with a grin and he brought the mace down.

...

I jumped when I heard a canon fire. Was that Neptune? Jonah had left in a hurry, And I assumed he left to kill Neptune... I hoped it was like that and not the other way around... I decided to wait for him to return.

...

Two hours later...

...

I was getting worried, Jonah had been missing for two hours now! Where was he? Was he dead?! I got up from my fetal position, wiped the blood off my legs and put my pants back on, followed by my coat. I then gathered my gear and made sure the dagger I stole at the Cornucopia was still in my boot. It was.

Neptune didn't even notice it when he... When he took off my boots...

I gathered my throwing knifes and my climbing axes, and then left the cave.

I needed to find Jonah, or Neptune. I hoped it would be the former...

The storm outside had turned into a full blown blizzard. I could barley see a thing...

I slowly made my way up to the peek of the mountain and saw with wonder that the valley below was snowless. It looked like home... It was protected from the storm thanks to the high walls of the mountains. There were fresh pine tree's and a warm looking wooden cabin. I guessed the Careers would be in the cabin so I made my way down to the forest and climbed the highest tree, near the cabin I could find. It was about fifteen feet in the air. I looked around. I saw two careers walking and talking to my right. And there were lights in the cabin. Night had fallen quickly and I could use that to my advantage. It was warmer here then outside the valley. I took off my jacket and threw it down. The sound of it falling, caught the attention of one of the careers. It was Hades. He came over to the tree and bent to examine to coat.

I drew the dagger out of my boot and perched myself into position. I then leaped out of the tree, and landed on Hades. The force of the hit caused him to fall to the ground and I heard a small _**crunch!**_ He whimpered. "My back... My back... You broke my back! You bit-!" I silenced him with a single stab to the back of the neck. I then quickly turned and slung a throwing knife at the girl from 2, Hera. She dropped as two canons fired. All who were left now was me, the guy from 1 and hopefully, Jonah...

Someone came out of the cabin. It was the guy from 1, Obsidian. "Hades, Hera?" I snuck around the cabin and stalked up to him. I accidentally stepped on a twig and as it made a snapping sound, he whirled around. I leaped on him and slit his throat. A few seconds later, another canon went off. I rushed into the cabin and looked for Jonah. I walked around the overturned table, and there, covered in blood and a bloodied mace next to him, Jonah...

...

 **A/N: And that leaves only two or three more chapters left. I would say two... I'm probably going to do the next chapter now, so Merry Christmas!**

 **Johanna: *still sobbing from last chapter***

 **Me: It's okay... If you want I can let you out of the cage...**

 **Johanna: *nods head***

 **Me: *poops out key and unlocks cage* Come on out...**

 **Anyway: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you, in the next one!**

 **Bye Bye! XD I did the Markiplier outro!**

 **Bye guys!**


	17. Revenge

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of the games...**

...

Chapter 17: Revenge

"Jonah! Why?!"

I dropped and held his limp body to my heart. "Oh, Jonah... I'm so sorry!"

I was alone with Neptune now... He was going to pay...

He was somewhere here. I knew it...

I closed Jonah's eyes. "Rest in peace... My friend..." I got up and was about to leave the cabin, when I saw a compound bow with a quiver full of arrows. I grabbed them and put the quiver on my back, and held the bow. I then left the cabin. Neptune was somewhere in these forest... And I _will_ find him... And I _will_ kill him...

It had started to rain, and mud was all over. As I walked around looking for Neptune, I slipped and fell face first into the sticky mud. I spit out the mud and whipped it from my eyes. On the bright side: I would blend in even more, on the down side: I was covered in mud!

The sound of the snapping of twigs brought my attention back to around me. I quickly hid in the trees as Neptune rushed back to the cabin. "Hades? Hera? Obsidian? Brizo?!"

I guessed 'Brizo' was the girl from 4.

I snuck slowly behind Neptune as I brought an arrow out of my quiver. I placed the arrow with the bow and aimed it a Neptune...

"This is for Jonah..." I breathed.

I then let the arrow fly. It grazed Neptune's right arm. He whipped around and hid behind a tree. Damn!

I realized I wouldn't be able to kill him with the bow; my aiming was terrible. I threw the bow and quiver away, and took out three throwing knifes. I waited till I saw Neptune glance around his shelter, and threw two knifes at him. He dodged them and rolled to the next tree. I threw the third but missed. I brought out my final throwing knife and waited till he glanced back around. I threw it and smirked when it made target. It stabbed Neptune in his left eye, blinding him on one side. He screamed in pain, and pulled it out. I rushed toward him with my dagger and swung it at his throat, he dodged and ran for the cabin, trying to get another weapon then his trident I supposed. I chased after him and tackled him to the ground.

He struggled and I stabbed him in the back. He screamed in pain again and clawed at the muddy ground to get away. "YOU FUCKING GODDAMN BASTARD! BURN IN FUCKING HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He was terrified. I was going animalistic on him. I stabbed him again and again. I rolled him over, so he could look into my eyes, and see the hate in them. "THIS IS FOR JONAH!" I stabbed him in the chest. "THIS IS FOR ALL OF THE OTHER TRIBUTES YOU'VE KILLED!" I stabbed him in the gut. "AND THIS: THIS IS FOR ME! AND FOR YOU STILLING MY VIRGINITY!" I stabbed him in the groin and he let out a ear piercing scream. I then stabbed him in the throat and after that, I stabbed him in his other eye. He was chocking on his own blood was was now entirely blind. He couldn't talk but just gurgled. I then started stabbing him over and over again in the chest. I lost count how many times I did it, but I know I didn't stop when I heard the final canon fire. After stabbing him twenty more times, I finally stopped and dropped the blood covered knife to the muddy ground. Mixing red with dark brown...

I stood up. I was covered in blood but I didn't care, Neptune was dead, and Jonah was avenged, that's all that mattered. I heard a speaker sound.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce this years victor of the 71st annual Hunger Games, Johanna Mason!"

I did it... I was the victor... But why did I feel so sad? This is what I wanted, right? I just wished Jonah could have been here too...

It stopped raining, and a hovercraft appeared out of nowhere and picked me up. I was cleaned off, given fresh clothes, examined for any injures and then escorted to bed...

I had done it...

I was free...

I had won...

...

 **A/N: And that's the end of the games!**

 **There's only one more chapter left, and then it's the end of the story...**

 **I feel sad to leave this story, but I might do a remake far** _ **far**_ **into the future...**

 **Johanna: Jonah... *sobs silently***

 **Me: Oh, don't cry Jo... It's in the past... There's your new friends: Katniss, Peeta and Gale...**

 **Johanna: They can't replace Jonah...**

 **Me: I know...**

 **Let me know if you liked this chapter, and I will see you all in the final chapter: There and back again...**

 **Bye...**


	18. There and back again

**A/N: And now it is time to say goodbye to this story... T_T But as they say: All good things must end...**

 **Johanna: It's okay, at least you can read what happens to me in the future in the books; Catching Fire and Mockingjay!**

 **Me: True, true...**

 **Anyway; Let's start the final chapter...**

...

Chapter 18: There and back again

I was back in the capital...

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but when I woke up I found myself in a brightly lit room completely white in color. I shut my eyes so as to keep them from going blind. After a few seconds, I opened them again and felt them adjust to the bright lighting. I was on a table, white like everything else in this place, and was wearing nothing but what I could only describe as toilet paper covering my front and back, leaving my sides bare. There were wires attached to me, and I felt a great pain when I pulled them out. I then slid off the table and landed in the floor. After several seconds I finally stood up and walked to the white door and opened it. I was in a hospital like building. Several doctors and nurses were walking around carrying clipboards, and some escorting older patients. When I came out of my room, a nurse came up to me and told me I needed to go back to sleep. I said I needed to find Jonah, and that he was lost someone. "Your just confused, let's get you to bed."

"Where's Jonah?!" I shouted. I didn't care if I caused a scene, I wanted to know where my best friend was.

"If you come back to your room, I'll tell you." I did as she said and as soon as I was back in the room and the door had been shut, I felt a prick in my neck and was out like a light...

...

"Uh, where am I?" I looked around. I was in my room in the tributes center. How had I gotten here? The last thing I remembered was killing Neptune and then falling asleep. I moved the covers of the bed off me, and stepped onto the carpeted floor. I was wearing my normal nightgown, and decided to see what was in my closet. I had been away for so long, I didn't remember what was in there. I opened the closet, and chose to wear a dark blue tank top, desert sand colored pants and dark brown boots. I then tied my hair in a ponytail with a blue hairband, and then left my room. I looked around. I couldn't see anyone. Where were Alex, Claire and Pomina? Not that I cared where Pomina was; she was from the Capital, and I now detested anyone to do with it.

"Oh, your awake. President Snow wants to speak with you. He said; 'let me speak to her after she has awakened'. Best not to keep the President waiting."

I rolled my eyes. "And why would I want to talk to President Asshole, Pomina?"

She recoiled. "You watch your mouth young lady! President Snow is a wonderful President!"

"To who? You, or the Districts?!"

She looked like I had just stabbed her in the heart. But I could care less, she could die for all I cared. "Just get in the elevator." I did as she said and she pressed the 'ground floor' button. After we entered the lobby, she directed me to a car waiting outside. We entered it, and the driver took off.

...

After several minutes of just sitting in the car, it finally stopped in front of a big building almost touching the sky.

"Come on..." Said Pomina.

She lead me too an elevator in the building and pressed the button labeled 'Presidential office'. It took two or three minutes to get there, but eventually the elevator stopped with a **beep beep** , and we exited it.

We were now in a short hallway, with a single door at the far end. "You go on, after all; he doesn't want to talk to me!"

I rolled my eyes, and walked as slowly as I could to the mahogany doors. I opened them and stepped inside.

President Snow was sipping tea from a small cup, but looked up as I entered.

"Ah, Johanna. Sit down." I closed the doors behind me and sat in front of his desk. "You may be wondering why I called you here. The truth is; you are very desirable in the Capital now, and I was wondering if you would like to make a bargain."

My mouth dropped. "Are you wanting me to be a prostitute?!"

He smiled. "Yes, that is if you accept."

I frowned. "What if I _don't_ accept?"

His smile deepened. "Then, we kill all of your loved ones, and everyone you hold dear..." "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I leaped at him over the desk, but was held back by two of his bodyguards. "I'll take that as a no... Very well, you may leave..."

The bodyguards escorted me out of President Snow's office, and to the elevator. They didn't leave my side until after Me and Pomina were in our car heading back to the tributes center.

"So, what did he want?" She asked excitedly. I was hesitant to tell her; after all she was from the Capital, and there for, my enemy. But I decided I needed to tell someone, and Alex and Claire weren't here right now. "He wanted me to be a prostitute! And he said if I refuse, he'll kill my father and mother!"

"Oh, dear. Well, it's a good thing you said yes!"

I looked down. "I didn't... I kinda jumped at him, and that's why I was taken down to the lobby with his bodyguards..."

"You WHAT?!" I ignored her for the rest of the drive.

After we arrived back at the apartment, I looked around for Alex and Claire. I saw them looking out of the window near the dining table. I walked over to them as Pomina huffed and went to her room.

"Hey, Jo..." Said Alex without looking at me. "What's the matter?" Asked Claire.

"So much has happened... The President wants me to be a prostitute and because I said 'no', he's going to kill my father and mother."

"Oh, you poor girl." Claire hugged me and I couldn't help but shed a single tear (Silently so don't get the wrong message!).

"What am I going to do?" I moaned miserably. "All you can do is say yes, and hope he decides _not_ to kill them..."

"I'm sorry, Cupcake..." Said Alex as he hugged me too. That was the first time he had ever touched me. He'd had a thing about personal space ever since his games. I leaned into the hug, and cried. Just then someone came from the elevator. "Alex Mason, Claire Jordon, come with me please." I froze... Mason?

I looked up at Alex and saw tears in his eyes. "See you later Cupcake..." They both then walked over to the bodyguard. They talked a bit and Alex kept glancing at me. Finally they entered the elevator with the guard, and that was the last I ever heard from them...

"Mason? Alex Mason?" It... couldn't be... I had a brother?!

...

Days had passed and I hadn't heard from Alex OR Claire... I was getting worried. My gut instincts told me they were gone, but my heart kept telling me to wait for them... I knew they were dead... They were the closest I had to friends here.

I was in my room, staring at myself in the mirror. I couldn't stand my hair anymore, it just reminded me about the past, and how Alex had touched it... I saw a pair of scissors on the table next to me. I grabbed them, held my ponytail in one hand, and cut it off. It fell to the floor lightly, and I stared at my handy work. My hair was now super short, leaving no room, to style it. And that was the point; now, Pomina couldn't decorate me, like a Christmas tree.

They've taken _everything_ from me... My family, my friends, Jonah, My innocence, (She committed murder... Her hands are red now...) _my virginity!_ and now, I was going to get back at them...

I'll get back at the Capital, I swear to God, I will... And when I do; I _will_ kill President Snow, once and for all...

...

SIX MONTHS LATER

...

I was back at District 7, but my family were already dead by the time I had gotten here. It was time for my victor's tour, and while I didn't mind visiting the other Districts, it was the fact that I had to go back to the Capital at the end of it, that was making me furious. How _dare_ they?! They killed my family and friends _right_ after I won the games, and now they want me to come back?! I don't think so. Well, if they won't a show...

I'll give them a show...

...

 **A/N: And that's the end of this story. The rest is up to your imagination.**

 **I feel sad to leave this story behind, but all good things come to an end...**

 **And now you know why she hates the Capital so much...**

 **R.I.P Jonah Graham... R.I.P...**

 **Cat: I'm so happy you enjoyed this story, and I'm dedicating the next and** _ **final**_ **one to you!**

 **The next story will be based on the 72nd games and will be titled: The Hunger Games: Victory...**

 **Also: Who said Johanna never had a brother? It doesn't talk that much about her. He was in the games _long_ before her. He's kind of a long lost brother...**

 **Johanna: I hope you enjoyed the story, leave a like if you did!**

 **Me: Jo, that's for youtube!**

 **Johanna: You-what?**

 **Me: Never mind...**

 **Anyway: Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Only one more story left! T_^ I'm both sad and happy...**

 **Say goodbye to the readers Jo.**

 **Johanna: Bye!**

 **Johanna: Wait... I remember now: YOU DRUGGED ME! THAT'S HOW YOU GOT ME TO TELL YOU THIS STORY AND WHY I WAS SO CHEERFUL TO DO IT!**

 **Me: Oops, look at the time; gotta go!**

 **Bye!**

 **Johanna: Oh, now you don't!**

 **Me: Help me! *runs away***

 **Johanna: *Chases after me with Climbing axe***


End file.
